


Stardust

by regularhothead



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Apollo being the best bastard there is, F/F, Hera being a softie, Slow Burn, Zeus knocking up mortals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhothead/pseuds/regularhothead
Summary: Just me simping for Hera.
Relationships: Hera/reader, Hera/y/n
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Just me simping for Hera.

TO SAY THAT YOU WERE A PEACEKEEPER, WOULD BE AN INCORRECT ASSUMPTION.  
But, like every other god and goddess on Mount Olympus, you needed at least a single moment of release and calm; from the unusually tasking duties you had to complete. So, one could only imagine the look that made its way to your face once you realized that for the first time in a long time, there was no war to fight.

The day started off peaceful. Olympus was bustling with the usual light humor, talk of internal affairs and politics along with the usual riff-raff of godly gossip. The pantheon was at peace. Something that you relished in. Not just because of the safety and comfort it provided. Or the joy of knowing that no one was dropping dead beside you at the hand or fin or tentacle of a giant. You relished in it because you could finally read your overdue letters in peace.

You had gathered all your letters into a small pouch, securing the strap before relocating yourself to somewhere more peaceful. The gardens were undoubtedly your favorite place to be, being around the different scents and colors brought you a sense of overwhelming joy. So, make your way to the gardens you did.

You took a seat at the edge of the flowing fountain, which was thankfully wide enough to reassure that you wouldn’t fall in as easily and that your letters wouldn’t fall victim to ruin.

The breath in your nostrils and sun providing you with just enough warmth was well received. You needn’t wait a second more before prying open the pouch and deducting a single letter from the group. Being the goddess of Diplomacy and Justice was a relatively engaging task. You determined which mortal kingdom got what, what laws were written and so forth. Not only were you tasked with a bombarding amount of letters from mortals, both royals and peasants alike, you were also tasked with settling some of the irrational arguments between your fellow deities; which were, often stupid, if you were being honest.

No less than last week was Aphrodite knocking, or rather harshly banging on the door of your library demanding your judicial action, solely at the fact that a mortal parliament leader decided to enact a law in his constituency that forbid any man, woman, child and beast from engaging in sexual intercourse with more than one partner. Which, you could see her frustration behind that, the more the merrier right? But, it wasn’t really a topic of that much judicial importance. Yet, you still forbade the parliament member’s law. Only because Aphrodite gave you her word that she wouldn’t corrupt the desires of young herd boys before their time. Though, you doubt she followed through.

You had finished reading your third letter, and was now opening the fourth, when you felt a pair of eyes watching you. Shifting your weight, you turned your head and glanced behind you to find your culprit. What you did see however, was no one at all. Which was quite odd. As you were returning to your previous position and turning to glance ahead of you, the figure of a familiar goddess took you off guard.

“What in the- Hera, you needn’t startle me like this!” you complained, though in honesty, she was one of the very few people who couldn’t annoy you to the depths.

“I won’t apologize, you’re easily frightened” the goddess replied, a small smirk in satisfaction creeping upon her lips, to which you chuckled at the sight of.

Most, if not all, living things are generally an ocean’s length away from Hera in both heart and mind. They respect her enough to know their place and seek audiences with her. But they fear her enough to avoid getting past regal talk and actually befriending her.

You were quite the topic of the pantheon’s gossip when they spotted you and Hera having a walk together and what seemed like an actual conversation. Most were shocked, others were confused. But, you found Hera to be a good ally, and an even greater friend. She was so intelligent and beyond the likes of the men who prance about. You’ve told her many a’ times that she was truly magnificent. Frankly, she always brushed off compliments. And not because she was modest. You were a diplomat, you knew how people worked. She didn’t see these things as compliments, merely a handout from someone to soften another person up and then do as they please with said person’s feelings.

“May I sit with you?” she asked, being polite as usual. You simply nodded, watching her as she sat beside you, the space between you both being occupied by your letter pouch.

“You’re really working now? At this hour?” she asked, and you simply scoffed amusingly, redirecting your gaze to her and from the letter that you had just began reading.

“Would you prefer I lounge upon the water like an obedient duck then?” you retorted, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Hera never could resist a challenge. Especially from you. 

You were unlike anyone she had ever met, to put it simply. You were a woman of great knowledge, strength and... beauty. Yes, beauty. You had eyes that swallowed her whole. The way how no matter how many times you brushed away that one strand of hair, it would always either perk up at the top of your ponytail or fall as a delicate curl above your eyes. You had skin that was like stardust. It was so soft and warm and welcoming. Did she mention your eyes already? Gods, you were quite the challenge. And the way you’d quirk your eyebrow like that was not helping the situation.

“What I would prefer, is you not working every single day.” she pressed on, then with an amusing tone, “I certainly cannot have a goddess in my court be subject to dealing with so much work.”

You didn’t understand her amusement. But once you got it, by the gods, you’re eyebrow quirk was replaced by slightly widened eyes and an amusement that you tried to hide.

“Hera, you can’t possibly do this..” you trailed off, struggling to bite back your laughter.

“I can and you know I will,” she retorted, her smirk only growing.

“I can’t even-” you began, but was cut off.

“I, Hera, queen of Olympus and the gods-”

“You are so dramatic-”

“Enact a law on this day, that beloved goddess Y/N, of my court, shall only work three times a week,” she announced to the both of you.

“Are you through with the theatrics, oh high mighty queen?” you chided.

She didn’t respond and the both of you only shared a second of silence before there was a chorus of laughter. 

Hera had a kind soul indeed. Just, buried under all that devastation and power and queenship. And you were glad that you had this side of her. It was a breath of fresh air.

\--

Once you and Hera had bid each other your goodbyes, you had only managed to go through five and a half letters. It was progress though, and you could always finish them another time. At least you got the chance to spend time with Hera, the goddess who apparently, wants you to change your work schedule.

The moon was up, the stars were out and you had retired to your chambers, not actually ready for bed yet. Your mind wandered back to the event’s of this evening, and how you found solace in Hera’s smile. She was truly extraordinary. You could practically feel the heat rising in your cheeks..

You needed a breath of the night air to calm down a bit and some good company. Probably even a sip of something strong... By this time, Apollo would’ve been back with his chariot. And who better to chat with than a sun god full of life? not cause he’s immortal tho  
And frankly, you needed to distract your mind from Hera and her... antics. So, Apollo was your only option. 

You had journeyed out of your chambers, making your way across the pantheon and out to the stables, waiting for Apollo to return. While doing so, you caught sight of Hera nuzzling her crows in the tower. Oh my, she looked happy. You rejoiced internally at that.

Once Apollo had arrived, you greeted him and his flaming horses, ruffling the god’s golden hair and tracing absent-minded patterns upon the horses. You questioned him about his day and he was more than happy to indulge, offering some wine in the courtyard. 

The conversation had been cut short once you noticed Apollo’s gaze wandering to the tower. Inquisitively, you followed his gaze, observing how Hera’s crows had gathered, staring off in the distance, as if watching something. 

You were confused, but Apollo seemed to know more than you did, as he quickly bid you goodbye with a nod before bolting away and down the adjacent corridor. Something seemed rather wrong here, but you didn't know what.

You happily petted and stroked the horses, your intrigue and confusion written on your face. It wasn’t much later that you decided it best to turn in, when you heard footsteps along the corridor once more. You thought that it could’ve been Apollo returning, but instead it was Zeus, making his way down the corridor, in the direction of the main hall, no doubt in the same direction as the tower. 

But, once more, you were confused. Yet, you had a bad feeling about all of this..


End file.
